japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryo Hirohashi
Ryo Hirohashi (広橋涼, born on August 5, 1978) is a Japanese voice actress represented by Aoni Production talent agency. She originates from Nagaoka, Niigata. She is a graduate of Ryukoku University. She is notable for voicing Miles "Tails" Prower in Sonic the Hedgehog since 2003. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akikan! (OVA) – Misaki *Akikan! (TV) – Misaki Miyashita *Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzu (TV) – Rumiko Iwashita *Aquarian Age Sign for Evolution (TV) – Girl C (Ep. 3) *Area 88 (TV) – Kim Aba *Aria The Natural (TV) – Alice Carroll & Customer (Ep. 11) *Aria the Animation (TV) – Alice Carroll & Anita (Ep. 12) *Aria the Avvenire (OVA) – Alice Carroll *Aria the Origination (TV) – Alice Carroll *Aria the OVA Arietta – Alice Carroll *Astarotte no Omocha! (OVA) – Unnbjorg "Yuna" Signar *Astarotte's Toy (TV) – Unnbjorg "Yuna" Signar *Ayakashi Samurai Horror Tales (TV) – Oume Itou (Yotsuya Kaidan) *Baccano! (TV) – Chane Laforet *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TV) – Choji "Marucho" Marukura *Bakugan Battle Brawlers Gundalian Invaders (TV) – Marucho *Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia (TV) – Marucho *Bamboo Blade (TV) – Tamaki Kawazoe *Beyblade G Revolution (TV) – Monica *Beyblade Metal Masters (TV) – Young Tsubasa Ootori *The Book of Bantorra (TV) – Kyasariro Totoni *Cardfight!! Vanguard (TV) – Nagisa Daimonji *Cardfight!! Vanguard G (TV) – Nagisa Daimonji *Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen (TV) – Nagisa Daimonji & Peach *Cardfight!! Vanguard Legion Mate Hen (TV) – Nagisa Daimonji *Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker Hen (TV) – Nagisa Daimonji *Chibi Devi! (TV) – Karin *Cho Gekijo ban Keroro Gunso Tanjo! Kyukyoku Keroro Kiseki no Jikūjima de Arimasu (movie 5) – Koyuki Azumaya *Cho Gekijoban Keroro Gunso 2 Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu! (movie 2) – Koyuki Azumaya *Chō Gekijoban Keroro Gunso Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (movie 4) – Koyuki Azumaya *Chobits (TV) – Bath Woman (Ep. 10), Convenience store persocom (Ep. 12), Maid B (Ep. 2), Maid persocom & Persocom (Ep. 1) *Clannad (movie) – Kyou Fujibayashi *Clannad (TV) – Kyou Fujibayashi *Clannad After Story (TV) – Kyou Fujibayashi & Student (Ep. 5 & 6) *Code Breaker (TV) – Chisa (Ep. 5) *Coyote Ragtime Show (TV) – Franca *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (TV) – Ai *Demon King Daimao (TV) – Lily Shiraishi *Denpa teki na Kanojo (OVA) – Ame Ochibana *Diamond Daydreams (TV) – Passerby (Ep. 6) *Digimon Universe Appli Monsters (TV) – Watson *Double J (TV) – Shizuma Sanada *Dragon Collection (TV) – Hanicchi *Gakuen Toshi Varanoir Kingdom of Chaos The Universe (OVA) – Lute *Gegege no Kitaro (2007 version) – Daichi (Ep. 58), Medochi (Ep. 19) & Zashiki-warashi (Male and Female) *Genbanojo (movie) – Saburo *Gintama (TV) – Soyo Hime (Ep. 14) *Gintama (2015) – Soyo Tokugawa *Gintama Season 4 (TV 6/2017) – Soyo Tokugawa *Gintama' (TV 3/2012) – Soyo hime (Ep. 257 to 261) *Girl Friend Beta (TV) – Nozomi Miyauchi *God Eater (TV) – Kanon Daiba (Ep. 8) *Gourmet Girl Graffiti (TV) – Kirin's Mother (6 Episodes) *Gugure! Kokkuri san (TV) – Kohina Ichimatsu *Gun Frontier (TV) – Hana *Gundam Build Fighters (TV) – Susumu Sazaki *Gundam Build Fighters Try (TV) – Kaoruko "Gyanko" Sazaki *Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars (special) – Kaoruko "Gyanko" Sazaki & Tateo Sazaki *Gundam Build Fighters Battlogue (ONA) – Hyper Gyanko *Haibane Renmei (TV) – Rakka *Hell Girl Two Mirrors (TV) – Maki Onda (Ep. 1) *Heroes Legend of Battle Disks (TV) – Vulkay *Hozuki's Coolheadedness (TV) – Kodama (Ep. 11) *Hyoka (TV) – Mamiko Senoue *Iron Man (TV) – Young Sho *Kagewani (TV) – Misterious girl (Ep. 10) & Naruko (Ep. 7) *Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Rondo (TV) – Nami Narumi (Ep. 2) *Kaleido Star (TV) – Sora Naegino *Kaleido Star Good dayo! Goood!! (OVA) – Sora Naegino *Kaleido Star Legend of Phoenix Layla Hamilton Story (OVA) – Sora Naegino *Kaleido Star New Wings Extra Stage (OVA) – Sora Naegino *Kamichu! (TV) – Kiyomi Nouto (DVD Ep. 6) *Kamisama Kazoku (TV) – Lulu *Kanamemo (TV) – Yume Kitaoka *Katanagatari (TV) – Pengin Maniwa *keroro (TV 2/2014) – Koyuki Azumaya *Keroro Gunsō (movie 1) – Koyuki Azumaya *Kimikiss pure rouge (TV) – Asuka Sakino *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (TV) – Hyoka Midarezaki *Land of the Lustrous (TV) – Obsidian *Little Busters! (TV) as Yukari Nakamura (Ep. 1, 9 & 20) *Magical Canan (TV) as Chihaya Hiiragi *Mahou Sensei Negima! (special) as Anya *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OVA) as Haro & Esther (Ep. 1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (TV) as Haro *Mobile Suit Gundam san (TV) as 10Q Guncannon-san (Ep. 11), Kikka-chan & Kycilia-san *Moribito Guardian of the Spirit (TV) as Saya *My Hero Academia (TV) as Minoru Mineta *My Hero Academia (TV 2) as Minoru Mineta *Mysterious Girlfriend X (TV) as Ayuko Oka *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 2) as Sasafune (Ep. 8) *Nazo no Kanojo X (OVA) as Ayuko Oka *Negima! (TV) as Anya *Nichijou - My Ordinary Life (TV) as Ma-chan (Ep. 25) *One Piece (TV) as Young Donquixote Rosinante; Isoka (Ep. 139 to 143); Yuya (Ep. 318) *Pandora Hearts (TV) as Echo; Zwei *Pani Poni Dash! (TV) as Suzune Shiratori *Pinky:st (OVA) as Saki *Popotan (TV) as Chiyo (Ep. 2) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (ONA 2014) as Luna *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (ONA 2015) as Luna *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal: Season III (TV 2016) as Luna *Project Blue Earth SOS (TV) as Lotta Brest *Quiz Magic Academy - The Original Animation 2 (OVA) as Yuri *Ray (TV) as Miyabi (Ep. 5) *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Antonio *Ryoko's Case File (TV) as Mana *Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Sanctuary (OVA) as Europe *Sengoku Collection (TV) as Ambitious Princess Soun Hojo *Servant × Service (TV) as Daisy (Ep. 8) *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Koyuki Azumaya *Shining Hearts (TV) as Lana; Rouna *Shining Tears X Wind (TV) as Elwing *Shrine of the Morning Mist (TV) (Ep. 24) *Sketchbook ~full color'S~ (TV) as Hiyori Kasugano *Solty Rei (TV) as Integra Martel *Sonic X (TV) as Miles "Tails" Prower & Cheese *Star Driver (TV) as Marino You/Manticore *Star Driver the Movie as Yō Marino *Steady x Study (OVA) as Nozomi Abe *Stellvia (TV) as Rinna Kazamatsuri *Strike Witches (movie) as Luciana Mazzei *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Luciana Mazzei (Ep. 12) *Sushi and Beyond (TV) as Ansger *Taisho Baseball Girls (TV) as Tamaki Ishigaki *Tamayura - Hitotose (TV) as Komachi Shinoda *Tamayura - More Aggressive (TV) as Komachi Shinoda *Tamayura: Sotsugyō Shashin (movie series) as Komachi Shinoda *Tenbatsu Angel Rabbie (OVA) as May *Tweeny Witches (TV) as Eva *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (OVA) as Eva *Uchū Senkan Yamato 2199: Hoshi-Meguru Hakobune (movie) as Milt Evans *Ultimate Muscle (TV) as Dorothy *Votoms Finder (OVA) as A.B. *Wagnaria!! (TV) as Aoi Yamada *Wagnaria!!2 (TV) as Aoi Yamada *Wagnaria!!3 (TV) as Aoi Yamada *World Trigger (TV) as Sayoko Shiki (Eps. 43-47) *Xenosaga: The Animation (TV) as Kirschwasser (Type 100 Observer Realian) *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo Amazing Twins (OVA) as Sentiment Suzuki Anime Films * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ar tonelico Qoga Knell of Ar Ciel – Katene *Clannad – Kyou Fujibayashi *Fragile Dreams Farewell Ruins of the Moon – Sai *Gadget Trial – Izen *God Eater 2 Rage Burst – Kanon Daiba *Gods Eater Burst – Kanon Daiba *Hyperdimension Neptunia U Action Unleashed – Dengekiko *KimiKiss – Asuka Sakino *The Legend of Heroes Trails in the Sky – Jill *Luminous Arc 3 Eyes – Sara *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies – Dengekiko *My Hero Academia: Battle for All – Minoru Mineta *My Wife A Bride Just For You – Childhood Friend Type & Gentle Airhead Type *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Popora *Rune Factory Tides of Destiny – Maerwen *Shadow the Hedgehog – Miles "Tails" Prower & Cheese *Blade Arcus from Shining Battle Arena – Rouna *Shining Ark – Ranah *Shining Blade – Ranah *Shining Hearts – Rouna *Shining Resonance – Fromage *Shining Tears – Elwyn *Shining Wind – Celestia & Elwyn *Sonic Advance 3 – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic and the Black Knight – Blacksmith *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Miles "Tails" Prower/Ali Baba *Sonic Battle – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Colors – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Forces – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Free Riders – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Generations – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Heroes – Miles "Tails" Prower & Cheese *Sonic Lost World – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Riders – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Rush – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Rush Adventure – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Unleashed – Miles "Tails" Prower *Steal Princess – Princess Charlotte *Storm Lover – Wakana Shintani *Storm Lover Summer Love!! – Wakana Shintani *Summon Night 3 – Siarli *Tales of Legendia – Shirley Fennes *Trails of Nayuta – Lyra Barton *Unchained Blades – Niko *Wrestle Angels Survivor – Succubus Manabe & Hikaru Sawazaki *Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 – Rena Shishidou & Succubus Manabe *Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Saika Quotes Knownable Roles *'Miles "Tails" Prower' Trivia *Her bloodtype is O. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES